


Make Me

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Make me, take me, use me [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Choking, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: You know how you're watching porn and you realize the two guys in it kinda look like college rhink and then you have to write it? Oh, that's just me? Well, basically that's what this is. Pure porn.Also, I tagged it dubious consent, but Link is very much into it.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> And I guess now you know what kind of porn I like. 😂
> 
> Eta: my beautiful tumblr wife @criminalmind1927 is my beta and she's the best, even though she only made 2 suggestions and I only took 1 😘😘😘

Rhett had gone out for drinks after the basketball game and Link was laying in Rhett's bunk hoping he'd get back soon. And he hoped Rhett would be horny.

They had worked out a scenario a few weeks ago and Link was eager for them to play it out. Link wanted to be used and taken "against his will". Rhett, understandably, wasn't willing to do that to his best friend. Even if they had agreed to...whatever this thing of sexual release and exploration was. 

Instead they had come up with a series of verbal prompts so Rhett could make sure Link was still willing to go through with it without killing the mood.

Since then, Link had waited. If he was lucky, Rhett would be home soon and he wouldn't have gotten lucky. Just the thought of Rhett directing his sexual aggression on him had Link's dick twitching in his boxers. 

Through the dark room Link heard the door open and then click shut. 

"Link?" Rhett called out in way too loud of a whisper. "You asleep?" he asked as he clicked on a small lamp.

Link rolled over onto his stomach and put an arm over his face. "How am I supposed to sleep with you turning on lights?"

Rhett narrowed his eyes at Link. "What are you doing in my bunk?"

Link smirked. "Wanted to be sure I didn't miss you coming home. How'd the party go? Find anything you liked?" He subconsciously rolled his hips making his ass raise slightly into the air. He really hoped Rhett hadn't already been with someone tonight and would take his bait.

Rhett was looking in the fridge and just shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water. "Nah. Just a bunch of cock teases there. Looks like I'm gonna hav'ta find some other way to take care of myself tonight."

There it was. The seemingly innocuous phrase asking Link for permission. He almost moaned out in anticipation. "Yeah, it's a real shame you couldn't find a willing partner."

Rhett finished his water and turned to look at Link, his gaze piercing. "Maybe I don't need a willing one."

Link had a safe word in case it got to be too much or he changed his mind, but that word was nowhere near his mind as he watched Rhett cross the room in four strides and pounce on him in the bed.

Rhett had his hand on the back of Link's neck, holding him in place, his body pressing Link into the mattress. Rhett whispered gruffly in his ear, "All I really need is a warm body. And I've got one of those right here." 

Link squirmed in protest beneath him. "Come on man, what are you doing?"

Rhett pushed on his neck, forcing Link's face into the bed. "Don't worry about what I'm doing, your job is to lay there and take it."

Link closed his eyes, unable to suppress a shiver. He felt Rhett's hand travel down his side and grab the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down just over his ass. When Rhett lifted his hips to try to undo his own pants, Link jerked his hips trying to get out from under him.

Rhett grabbed his hip forcefully, shoving him back down on the bed. Before Link could blink, Rhett had landed a loud smack on his ass. "Quit fighting," Rhett growled in his ear.

Link hadn't expected to be spanked, but feeling the burn on his cheek was turning him on more. He'd have to remember to mention that to Rhett later. 

Rhett had raised his hips again to get at his zipper. Link squirmed again, but not as hard as last time. Still, Rhett growled at him, grabbing the pillow and putting it over Link's head. This time Link laid still as Rhett unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

When Rhett lay down against him again, Link could feel Rhett settle into the cleft of his ass. Rhett started rutting against him and finally removed the pillow from Link's face. 

"Fuck that feels good," Rhett whispered against Link's cheek, a hand still on the back of his neck holding his head still. 

"Wanna feel your mouth, too," Rhett said, grabbing Link's chin and yanking it sideways. Without letting go, Rhett's mouth was on his, his tongue forcing its way into Link's mouth. Rhett tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. Link was in heaven. 

Suddenly Rhett let go of his face. "Actually, I've got a better idea for that mouth." Before Link could even process his words, Rhett was on his knees and grabbed Link's hip and shoulder, flipping him to his back in one motion. 

It was so hot how Rhett could just throw him around like a rag doll. Link tried to make his face show fear and not the unbridled lust he felt, but wasn't sure how successful he was. 

Rhett crawled his knees forward until they were on Link's shoulders. Rhett ran his hands through Link's hair, grasping the back of his head and pulling it up off the bed. "What'dya say we put that pretty little mouth to good use?"

Rhett rubbed the tip of his dick over Link's lips before shoving it past them and using the hand in Link's hair to pull Link's head forward until Link's nose was buried in his pubic hair. He held him there a few seconds before letting Link slide off just enough to catch a breath and then he was fucking Link's face in earnest. 

Link was squirming beneath Rhett, kicking his legs, clawing at his still clothed thighs, but it just looked like it was in protest. In truth Link was so aroused he couldn't stay still if he tried. 

"Such a pretty little mouth," Rhett was talking above Link. "Like it was made to take my cock. Fuck, Link. I could come just from this mouth of yours." Link moaned and tried to take more of Rhett down his throat. For a second Rhett forced Link's face flush with his stomach again and Link thought he was going to come down his throat. 

Instead Rhett yanked Link's mouth off of him. "But if I did that, I wouldn't get to come in your perfect little ass, and we both know that's what a little slut like you really wants."

Link closed his eyes, silently screaming  _ yes! yes! fuck me, come in my ass!  _

Rhett put a hand around Link's neck and squeezed, cutting off Link's air. "Now lay still like a good little slut while I get my pants off."

Link couldn't move, Rhett keeping the pressure around his throat as he took his pants and underwear off. He pulled his shirt up and slid one arm out, switched the hand holding Link's throat and allowing him to catch his breath as he finished shucking off his shirt. 

Rhett then reached down and unceremoniously ripped Link's boxers all the way off. He quickly flipped Link back over and forced himself between Link's legs. At this point, though, Link was so turned on and so pliant, he no longer had it in him to even pretend to resist. 

Rhett must have sensed he wasn't going to fight anymore because now he just kept his hands on Link's hips, pulling them off the bed slightly. It was still so good. Link wanted Rhett to put him wherever he wanted. 

He felt Rhett in the cleft of his ass again, the tip of Rhett's cock grazing over his entrance and then back up, down again to tease him. Rhett grabbed his cheeks and spread him open. "Look at that dirty little hole just waiting to be filled with my cock. Let's see if it takes it as well as your mouth did."

Rhett hadn't used any lube, but in anticipation Link had fingered himself earlier so there was the remnants of some left inside him. Still, the force with which Rhett invaded him caused Link to scream out in pain, but as soon as Rhett bottomed out, he stilled and Link's cry turned to one of pleasure. 

Rhett began rutting into Link, noticing the presence of lube. "Well, what do you know. I think we have a boy who cries wolf. You act like you don't want this but I can tell what you were doing earlier tonight."

Rhett leaned over Link's back, his voice gruff in Link's ear, "Were you fucking yourself with your fingers earlier tonight? You dirty boy. Or do you have a toy?" He paused, like he was waiting for Link to answer, but then continued. 

"I don't care what kind of toy you have, or how many, my cock feels better, doesn't it?" This time he expected an answer. "Tell me I feel better in your ass than any toy!" he growled angrily in Link's ear, continuing to thrust slowly but forcefully into Link. 

"Yes! Yes!" Link finally was able to call out. "You're better than any toy!" Link choked out.

Rhett smirked. "And don't you forget it! This is my ass. Mine!"

"Yours!" Link agreed. 

"Fuck, Link. I'm getting close," Rhett was whispering now. He turned Link's head sideways and kissed Link again, much gentler than last time. 

"You feel so good around my cock, Link. Wish I could stay like this. Wish I could fuck you every night. You feel so good, I'd hold you against me all the time if I could," Rhett babbled. 

Even in Link's lust filled haze, Rhett's words penetrated. This wasn't the dirty talk they had agreed on. Despite the change of pace, Link was overcome with warmth from what was saying. He shifted his hips, trying to get a better angle and to give his dick some friction from the bed below. 

"Yes, Rhett," he whispered back. "Want...that...too," he said between thrusts. "Fill me up...every night. Hold me. I'm close, too, Rhett."

Rhett pushed Link's hips back down into the mattress and started pounding Link without mercy. "Fuck, Link. So good. So good for me. Fuck, I love you."

With that proclamation, Rhett was coming, filling Link's ass. Link wasn't sure if it was Rhett's words or the force of his orgasm deep inside him, but he followed Rhett over the edge, soiling the sheets beneath him. 

Rhett collapsed on top of him. "I'm dead."

Link chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. "Well, you're heavy. I can't breathe."

Rhett groaned and slid out of Link's ass, making Link moan at the loss. Rhett settled on his back beside Link, an arm thrown over his head. Link quickly moved to snuggle into him.

"How was that?" Rhett asked, trying not to sound like he had just ran a marathon. 

"It was perfect," Link said, smiling and kissing Rhett on the jaw.

"All of it?" he asked, staring up at the bunk above him and biting his bottom lip.

_ "All _ of it," Link assured him. 

Rhett shifted his arm to wrap it around Link, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. "I love you," he whispered so quietly Link almost missed it. 

Link smiled into Rhett's chest. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to have a little sweetness at the end.
> 
> Eta: I obviously have the link that inspired this, so I guess message me on tumblr if you want it. @outofnowhere82


End file.
